gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Parachute
.]] The Parachute is designed for only one purpose: to safely return the player to ground level after falling from a significant height. The parachute debuted and appeared in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Falling prior to GTA San Andreas In GTA games prior to GTA San Andreas, death by falling occurs less frequently, resulting in the lack of need for parachutes. While considerable damage may occur as a result of falling in Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2, the top-down environment resulted in restricted height of buildings, lowering the possibility of such fatalities; with a full health, the player may fall roughly four times from a moderately high ramp before dying. By Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the player is allowed to access rooftops of multistory buildings and skyscrapers, but the player's resilience to damage by falling in both games is increased to a level where it is possible to unrealistically survive jumps off from a substantial height (i.e. a moderately tall skyscrapers), although death may still be achieved by jumping off the rooftops of the tallest skyscrapers via extraordinary means (such as a third party teleporter or jetpack). A lack of aircraft and ability to eject from moving vehicle or technical limitations in early GTA games are also factors for the late adoption of the parachute. GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas introduced a more realistic range of damage incurred to the player when falling, where the severity of damage is amplified; jumps from moderate heights will deduct substantial amounts of the player's health, while jumps from extreme heights may result in certain death. With such modifications, the parachute was introduced as a life-saving option, available after exiting any flying vehicles from great heights, or in various high elevations throughout the State of San Andreas, including building rooftops. Utilizing the parachute is done by pressing the "fire" key, as with weapons. However, there are a few seconds of delay after leaping from an elevation before deployment is possible. Once the parachute is deployed, the player may control their descent by rotating left and right, and by pushing forward or pulling back on the main control to speed up and slow their rate of descent. Pulling back on the parachute also allows the player to land running, instead of falling prone, as occurs when not pulling back. While introduced in GTA San Andreas, GTA games released prior to The Ballad of Gay Tony have not resumed the adoption of the parachute although GTA San Andreas' fall damage configuration remains roughly the same. Locations ;Los Santos *Atop the tallest building in Downtown ;San Fierro *Atop the Big Pointy Building in the Financial district *Atop the western tower on the San Fierro side of Garver Bridge ;Las Venturas *Atop The Emerald Isle casino ;Whetstone *Atop Mount Chiliad, near the vista point, on the slope between the Camper and Journey ;Tierra Robada *Atop the Tierra Robada-side tower of the Gant Bridge ;Bone County *Atop Arco del Oeste, inside one of the wooden structures *Atop the radio tower/control tower near The Big Ear Glitches * Since the parachute is controlled by the script, there could be times when the parachute won't do what it suppose to do. These glitches are rare but it can happen. ** When deploying the parachute, CJ can become stuck in freefall mode. So once he hits the ground, he gets wasted instead of landing safely. ** Hitting the water without deploying your parachute can make CJ stuck in skydiving animation in the water. ** After the parachute is deployed, CJ might still be falling at great speed, getting him wasted in the end. * In the original PS2 version while doing the Chiliad Challenge, CJ can jump off the mountain and deploy his parachute. The game will put CJ back on his bike but with the parachute stuck on him. * The parachute model in the PC version is unable to display correct animations while the player is controlling it. The Ballad of Gay Tony Parachutes are introduced in The Ballad of Gay Tony with a vastly improved design, flapping realistically with the wind when deployed. Parachutes are introduced in the mission High Dive and then adopted for a number of missions in the game, and serves as an integral component for the game's interpretation of base jumps, which are available in single player mode as well as the multiplayer "Free Mode" (Using the parachute in Team Deathmatch could allow for an entire team to paradrop into a combat zone). Base jumping in the game involves the player jumping off a number of skyscrapers in Liberty City onto moving trucks. After completing all of the jumps in single player, the parachute will appear in the player's safehouse. The Parachute can also be spawned via cheat code, by dialing the number: 359-555-7272 (The Parachute can be found in the players inventory). The parachute in the game also features a glitch which can be exploited to allow the player to ascend instead of descend, remaining in the air for an indefinite amount of time. Parachutes also introduce the concept of "freefalling" as Luis will enter a controlled diving position after jumping from a high altitude whenever he is wearing a parachute, rather than the out-of-control "flailing" that Niko, Johnny, and Luis do whenever they fall from a height. Locations The parachute spawns in 4 places where high jumps are present. ;Rotterdam Tower *At the top of the spire, right before the second ladder leading to the top of the aerial. ;Happiness Island *On top of the Statue of Happiness's coffee cup. ;Westminster *On the docks next to the helipad which spawns a Buzzard after the storyline completion. A Base Jump is here also there too. ;Alderney City *On top of the building with the glass overhangs on the roof located on Rand Ave. and Mahesh Ave. The parachute is on the northeast corner of the roof. ;Fishmarket South *On top of the building located at Emerald St. and Borlock Rd. This building has a helipad on top and is shaped like a hexagon. Trivia * The back of GTA San Andreas' parachute features a Rockstar North logo, whereas a ProLaps logo is present on the Ballad of Gay Tony rendition. See also * Base Jumps de:Fallschirm es:Paracaídas Category:Pickups Category:Air Transportation Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons